Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack temperature control structure for an electric vehicle to control the temperature of the battery modules housed in the battery pack case.
Background Information
Conventionally, a battery pack air conditioning or control structure of the battery pack is known in which an air intake duct for introducing an air is provided by extending the front of the battery pack case towards the vehicle front-side and a high-voltage or heavy-current disconnecting switch (S.D. switch) is mounted on the battery pack case on the vehicle-front side (for example, see Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. H09-104239 A).